


When Happiness Approaches.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is no fool. He's ready to welcome happiness with open arms when it finally approaches him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Happiness Approaches.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> A/N: I'd like to dedicate this particular work to Alisanne, since today is her birthday and I'm hoping that this little drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, ali! May your day, and year, be merry. :D

 

**Title** : _ **When Happiness Approaches.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 383: Under The Stars.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Harry Potter is no fool. He's ready to welcome happiness with open arms when it finally approaches him...

 

_**When Happiness Approaches.**_

  
She enters the courtyard slowly. All wide eyes, twitchy ears and delicate long legs. Her body shimmers under the stars, making her look breakable and transient. Fragile. Unearthly. Unreachable.

Harry welcomes the small hope her presence brings him with sorrow-tainted joy.  
“One day he'll come himself instead of sending you, princess, and when he does you won't be the only part of him I can make happy... Expecto Patronum!” He casts, watching his stag approach Severus' delicate doe with heartbroken longing.

“Finite Incantatem!”

Harry whirls around, startled.  
"Severus...”

Severus approaches hesitantly, a wide-eyed human-doe finally seeking love.  
“I'm... _here_ , Harry.”

 


End file.
